Star Ocean: Break in the Eternal Sphere Program
by Larien Surion
Summary: There is a crack in the program, allowing for one time to interact with another. The only things tying them are a single glass-like stone and a person where they shouldn't be. Warnings and other details inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Crack Happens

Disclaimer: This story is purely a work of fiction. The characters within belong to Square Enix and Tri-Ace. And yes, technically, this is a cross-over from Till End of Time and The Last Hope. No, it's not as bad as my last one. WARNING! This story contains gay sex, strait sex, sex that could be considered a form of bestiality, swearing, death, and otherwise crude humor that could possibly be taken offensively. Please be aware of these facts if you wish to continue reading. - Notice! I've finally plucked up the courage to try playing Star Ocean The Last Hope International Version. Now to actually finish it. :) Oh, this is a multi-chapter story, so I'm only putting the warnings at the beginning. However, short updates on how good (or bad) I'm doing playing the game will appear briefly at the end of each chapter. Star Ocean: Break in the Eternal Sphere Program Chapter One: The Crack Happens Edge Maverick was a lot of things. Impatient, hot-headed, thick-headed at times, quick-tempered now and then, but never in his life did he think he could be crazy. Scratch that one, he'd been a dreamer ever since he could walk, but to see something that shouldn't be there, that was what was bothering him now. "Edge?" asked one of his crew members. He turned and shook his head. He had to be seeing things. Faize was dead. "I'm alright, Baccus." The tall, muscular Morphus male nodded. He'd returned to his original body after the events on Nox Obscurous, and now he and his wife, Milly, were crew members on board the Calnus mark 2. The pair were only two of four Morphus on the ship. The other two were Myuria and an orphan girl she'd adopted after their original adventure. Mia, as the girl was named, was six, and already was a better symbologist than Edge was. But, that wasn't hard. Lymle Limuri Phi was also a member of the crew, and at her adult height of . . . 4 foot 9 inches . . . she wasn't that bad. She taught Mia when Myuria wasn't, and the two got along great. Lymle had been the last person to see Faize, in a dream, where he told her everything was alright, and placed a white flower in her hair. Lymle's official job on the Calnus 2 was to keep the item creation notes in order and keep the ship in proper supply. Somehow, some of that supply also included six crates of baking supplies so Reimi could make cookies. Speaking of Reimi, she was no longer Reimi Saionji, but Reimi . . . Thanatos. Things hadn't worked out well between her and Edge romantically, but they had tried. They had been talking about getting married when things had initially soured. Reimi's mother continued to nag at both of them on how they would have behave and do things to have a real family. Her constant complaining had initially led Edge to the point of suicide, and that's what had called it quits for them. Reimi couldn't handle the pressure, and Edge wouldn't stand up for himself against her mother, who had raised both of them. She had run off, clinging to the last man Edge had expected her to go to, Arumat P. Thanatos. Arumat had told Reimi's mother where to stuff her complaints, and within a month, the pair were wed. And that was where things got humorous for the pair. Since Eldarians had been genetically grown in labs for years, Arumat had been a little . . . er, unskilled. But Reimi was gentle and kind to him, and Arumat, unused to the gentleness, had at first taken offense. But he knew he cared for Reimi, and listened to her explanation, and it had actually worked out. And now, even though they were part of the Calnus 2 crew, there was going to be a little Thanatos coming soon. Mericle wasn't part of the crew, but another felpool who looked a lot like her named Miracle was. Where Mericle had been blue and purple, Miracle was red and pink, respectively. She was playful, cute, but always alert and ready to learn. It was amazing how she and Baccus could always keep the ship repaired. And that was it. That was the entirety of the crew of the Calnus mark 2. They'd been exploring, on rescue missions, and even just shipped cargo together. "Captain, I'm picking up a strange signal." said Reimi. "Alright, let's hear it." Edge replied. "Help ****-is is F-*******, Doc-*********, I am in ne-**********-tance. Plea-*******-lp, the thing is sta-******-ack. It's all tha-*******-en creature's arrival, we a-*****-med." "It seemingly repeats, but there's a lot of static." Reimi finished. "I have coordinates for where it's coming from." Edge nodded. "Well, crew, sounds like this person's in trouble. And it sounds like there's more than one. Do we help?" "Yup." said Lymle. Beside her, Miracle and Mia nodded in agreement. "I agree, we should help." said Baccus. His wife nodded as well. "Do as you wish, lad." said Arumat. "I wouldn't mind." Myuria smiled. "Could be fun." "Well, Edge?" Reimi asked. Her rounded figure turned to face him. "Let's go, to find out what's going on down there." Edge replied. `~`~`~`~O_O~`~`~`~` The ground was wrought with shallow cracks, some filled with liquids that might better be left undiscovered. Lush plant life clung to the rocks walls of sheer cliffs, but nothing grew along the ground. A few lizards crawled along the leaves, but they weren't dangerous. Lymle looked around. "The plants are colored like rainbows." she observed. "Pretty lizard." Mia smiled, looking at a red gecko-like critter. "Come on." said Myuria. They continued walking, finding parts of a badly patched together Eldarian base stuck into the front of a cavern. There were chunks of ship hull welded into place in some spots, and several cords going out to solar panels standing on spikes well above the foliage. Edge blinked. He was sure he was seeing things again. A figure, only illuminated where there would be shadows, beckoned them into the makeshift shelter. There was a light laughter, just before the image vanished from sight, and a huge plume of smoke came popping out of what might have been a hole in the upper-side of the cave. "You guys saw that, right?" Edge asked. "The plume of smoke? Who couldn't." said Milly. They headed into the cavern. Inside was . . . strange. There was a small living area set up that suggested ten or so people lived here, however, only one bed looked used. Beyond that was a hallway, and this was where things started to get less nice. There were chains secured to the rock, some lying on the ground, evidence they'd been pulled out of the wall by the prisoner that the chain once held. There were patches of dried blood everywhere, but that was where things got a bit odd. Edge ran his hand over the wall, pulling his hand back. There were light shimmers on his fingers, but only for a moment before they faded away, showing blood on his hand instead. "YAAH!" Edge cried, mostly out of surprise. Edge. He looked around. Edge. "Edge!" Arumat whacked him with the blunt side of his scythe. "Your hand. Is it wounded?" Edge looked back at his hand. "I don't think that's my blood." he admitted. "Also, did any of you hear something, like an echo or a whisper?" The others shook their heads. Just then, a tall man wearing glasses that made his eyes look huge rounded the corner. "Don't touch the walls." he said. "They'll make things . . . weird." "Uh, huh." said Myuria. "Are you the one that sent out the distress call?" "Yes. Yes, I sent out a distress call. That green creature, it . . . it cracked it." the man said. "Why don't you start with your name?" Edge suggested. "I'm Captain Edge Maverick." "Edge?" the man asked. He looked at Edge a little closer, his movements rather sudden and jerky. "Edge, you say? Hmm, the red said he had a friend by that name. So did green. The blue, too, but she's gone. They're all gone. Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone. But the green one, he still taunts me. He tries to lure me into the mess, but I'm no fool. If I go in there, it's death for sure." Arumat grabbed the man by the coat collar and pulled him away from Edge. "Your name." he growled. "I'm Dr. Leonne." "Were you researching or studying something here?" Myuria asked. "Yes, yes! It's a facination to behold!" Dr. Leonne crowed. "What was it?" Baccus asked. "My marvel! MINE!" the doctor hissed. "But, I guess it's worth showing. The crack is most strange. Only since then did they go away." He led them all down a long tunnel. Edge. The blonde looked around. "Did you hear that?" he asked Lymle. "Hear what?" Lymle asked. They suddenly came to a stop in front of a large, smooth crystal wall, like the smooth cut of a geode stone. The only flaw in it was a crack, right in the center of the surface. "Wow." said Reimi. "What is this?" "It's the looking glass, dearie." Dr. Leonne said, drawing himself up and pointing to the ceiling like the answer had been so obvious. "Just look." He waved his fingers at the surface. "Unless he's been by again, it should work just fine." The group looked, and suddenly, the image wavered, like ripples on a watery surface. The image suddenly changed to a battlefield, with knights on dragons, and a huge cannon on the back of the biggest dragon any of them had ever seen. It was firing at a ship of some sort, and managed to drive it away. All at once, part of the image seemed to come at them, causing them to back away. Like a grasping hand, it reached out for them. A shimmering figure appeared, the light and visible parts coming from where shadows would normally have been. It pushed Edge away from the grasping hand, getting grabbed instead. Edge reached for the figure, his fingers grasping around something that didn't seem quite there, and then, the figure was gone. There was a sound, like cloth hitting the floor, and Edge looked at what was in his hand. "You could have told us it was dangerous." Arumat snapped at Dr. Leonne. "The red said the same, just before he went away forever." Dr. Leonne grinned. "It likes fresh meat." "Edge?" Lymle asked. She gasped when she saw what was in Edge's hand. "What is it?" Reimi asked. "The green one." Edge asked. "Would his real name have been Faize?" He held out the black cloak for the others to see. A.N. - As promised, here's how my playing Star Ocean: The Last Hope has gone. I suck! While the first hour of the game was mostly spent watching the cinematic to get to Aeos, I literally fought every monster I could find on my way to the SRF-005 Eremiya and only managed to get up to level 6 (I'd hoped for 8, since my ability to fight is terrible) before being almost wasted by the first boss. And then, doing the same tactic walking back, I barely hit level 7 for Edge and Reimi, and Faize is still back at level 5. So, yeah, I need to do a lot of leveling up, since I'm usually bad at these kinds of games. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Side

Chapter Two: The Other Side The sand was fine and actually kinda soft. How long had he been lying there, trying to piece together what had happened? A few days? A week? Sitting up, Crowe shook the sand out of his hair and looked around before getting up. The area was nice, and his translator allowed him to understand the local people. In a short time, he'd managed to get some clothes that looked a bit more like the local attire, not only for himself, but also for his wife, Elena. The pair lived in a small house just outside of Peterney, and he fished. "Crowe." Elena stepped out of the house, placing her hand on the large belly on her front. She looked a little tired, and pale. "Another vision, love?" Crowe asked. Elena nodded. "It was about that little green friend of yours, Faize. He'll be arriving here at some point, but not in Peterney." Crowe nodded. "Do you have an idea where?" "It was near a city with snow." Elena said. "He wasn't wearing his cloak, and someone walked over. From what I saw, it was the wicked one." She took Crowe's hand. "There is some slightly good news." "And that is?" "I also saw your friend Edge, and his friends. They will be coming, near here, but not inside Peterney like we did." Crowe nodded. "I'm just afraid this will cause more harm than good, Elena." He walked her back inside. "Now rest, love. I'll listen around for any news of the others, alright?" Elena nodded. "Take care, Crowe." Crowe wandered into town, taking with him a net of fish. Might as well sell some of his surplus catch. The town of Peterney was nice, but far from what most people back on Earth would call civilized. He liked it like that. His understanding of what had happened to him and his wife was still shaky, but he did know one thing: what he'd seen in that looking glass of the professor's hadn't shown him anything that had been happening right then, but rather in this planet's past. As for the planet, that was still a mystery. "Hey, can I buy some of those fish?" asked a young man with blue hair. "Sure." Crowe replied. He blinked at the kid. The boy was dressed like the other people around, it was the fact that the kid also carried something on his waist that looked vaguely like a translator. "Oh, it's ten fol for each fish." "I need twelve." the boy smiled. Crowe counted out the fish. "That's my whole catch." he smiled. "Hey, um, quick question." "Ok." "You're not from here, are you?" Crowe asked. The boy shook his head. "I'm from Earth." "You too?" Now it was the blunette's turn to stare. "You're an Earthling?" "Yeah. I'm Captain Crowe F. Almedio . . ." "He died." the blunette said, cutting Crowe off. "Hundreds of years ago, before the UP3 was put into place." Crowe gave him a look. "My friend Edge made the UP3 only two years ago." The boy looked at Crowe. "What year do you think this is?" "S.D. 14." The blunette snorted back a laugh. "Ok, something in that program is busted, somewhere at some time." He looked back at Crowe. "You're on Elcoor 2, in the year 772." Crowe blinked. "So, I'm considered dead?" "You can think of it that way." the youth smiled. "By the way, I'm Fayt Leingod." "You don't seem that phased by my being here." Crowe said. He followed Fayt over to a camp just outside of Peterney. "Why are you camping out here?" "Albel got us thrown out of the only inn." said a brunette girl. She scowled at the man in the belly-top and skirt with the twin pigtails. "Sophia, don't blame him. It was my fault." Fayt said. He looked back at Crowe, then to the girl. "By the way, Sophia. You remember your big hero in history?" "Crowe F. Almedio, the youngest person to ever hold a captain s rank in the SRF, and pioneer of the space exploration." Sophia returned. "So?" "Nice to know I have a fan." Crowe said. "But still, I was wondering why you weren't phased about my being here." "Oh, you're not the first." Fayt replied. He walked over to a larger, circular tent, and peered inside. "Hey, you awake?" "Yes." came a soft voice. There was a sigh and some movement from in the tent, and Fayt gasped. "You lost it?" "More like he grabbed it when I pushed him out of the way." The figure stepped into Crowe's line of sight, and his breath caught. "Crowe?" He moved closer, and Crowe could see the slight figure, dressed in brown robes, and hood over his head. "You know me?" he asked. The figure stepped out, pulling the hood back. "I'm surprised. You came here, even after I tried to keep you away from that mirror." "Faize?" Crowe had no idea what do say. He'd been sure he was seeing things when that strange glowing entity had tried, several times, to call him away from the mirror, and had almost pushed both him and Elena away from it before the crazy doctor had forced the pair to go through. "How can you be here?" Faize shrugged. "I fell through." he replied. "When Edge and I slipped, I was able to call Arumat's Sol to save him. I tried to cling to the bottom, but I fell again, and was swallowed up in a meteor fragment that sped through time until I got here. But . . . other things keep happening. I'm not the same as I once was." "No kidding." Crowe replied. "You look different." "I can go back to that planet with the mirror, but only when I'm in a trance." Faize explained. "That mirror is actually part of the meteor I was in. But something happened when I crashed, and it formed a time connection. As of yet, I'm the only one that's able to go back and forth." "But, Elena said you weren't here yet. She said you were going to be picked up by 'the wicked one'." "Oh, she meant Albel. And yes, he's the one that found me." Faize smiled. "You can let her know I'm alright. But if I can't watch the mirror, Edge may befall your fate as well." He turned back to the inside of his tent. "Should I, um . . ." Fayt asked. "It's up to him if he wants to stay tonight." Faize replied. "But I would welcome his company." With that, he slipped back into the tent. "Was he referring to me?" Crowe asked. Fayt shook his head. "Something happened between him and Albel, and the two spend most nights together. I'm not upset, I just wish my cousin would stop hitting on me." "Oh. Is there someone you like?" Crowe asked. He looked up at the sunset. "Yeah, but she's not with us right now." Fayt replied. "Something wrong?" "I just have to get back to Elena." Crowe replied. "She's going to need me to help feed the cat, anyway." He smiled. "So, how long are you going to be here?" "About a week." Fayt replied. "You coming back?" "I might." Crowe replied, heading off. He just had to tell Elena about this. A.N. - Ok, another short update on the game. I made it to Limerus, and came across a few realizations. Because I have the game set to classic mode, which shows the animated icons, I realized, Faize doesn't smile. He tries his hardest to remain expressionless, and this shows in his character menu model. Neither does Lymle, but she pouts in order to try and look cute, in my opinion. The other thing is that on Limerus, after Faize gets knocked down by Cerberus, Edge looks at Faize as though to help him up, and Faize makes a motion to take Edge's hand. However, Egde just leaves him there to go talk to Lymle and introduce himself. Faize is left to pick himself up, and is quite shaky after. Even Reimi only looked his way slightly before going over to talk to Lymle. So I can see where the animosity at first comes from. 


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost in the Hallway

Chapter Three: Ghost in the Hallway Edge sat up quite suddenly, his body covered in a cold sweat. It had been a while since he'd been plagued by nightmares of when they'd lost Faize. Edge. He looked around. A shimmery figure stood at the doorway, as if watching him. The figure was only illuminated where shadows would fall, and the lighting didn't seem to reflect the room Edge was in, but almost a fire, as if the person were lying down near one. "Who are you?" Edge asked. The figure only looked around the room, then pointed at Lymle, who was holding Faize's cloak like it was the most precious thing in the world. "Your a Limurian?" Edge asked. The figure moved closer, but couldn't seem to pick up the cloak Lymle was holding. But as soon as Edge tried, the figure could touch it. "Faize?" The figure nodded. Edge. He motioned for Edge to follow, but paused, motioning back to Lymle. He took a piece of paper from his pocket, trying to hand it to Edge. But Edge didn't get the hint, so he put the letter back. "What's wrong, Faize? Why can't the others see you, or hear you?" Edge asked in a whisper. Faize looked towards him, but didn't speak. He couldn't really, only a thought could pass, often a name. He looked awkward for a moment, then looked over as someone shifted. "Edge, what are you doing?" It was Reimi. She yawned. "Go back to bed. We have to see what crazy Dr. Leonne has been doing tomorrow." Faize tilted his head a moment, then focused everything he could towards Reimi. Reimi? All of a sudden, Faize seemed to fade away. Reimi looked around. "Edge, this isn't funny."she said, this time louder, waking Arumat beside her. "Hmm?" The silverette looked crabby, he did that naturally, and glared at Edge. "Really, lad, what is wrong with you?" "Hey, I wasn't doing anything." Edge replied. "Then why are you near the door?" Myuria asked from her cot. Little Mia snuggled closer to her mother, managing to get her face between those lovely mounds on Myuria's front. "It was . . . I thought I saw Faize near here." Edge replied. Lymle suddenly shrieked. "It's gone!" she cried, checking under her blanket, then under the cot. "What is, Lym?" Reimi asked. "The cloak!" Lymle sobbed. "Faize took it back." Edge replied. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but Faize was here. He just . . . it's like he's a ghost." Lymle frowned. "Next time, tell me." she said pointedly. There was a waver of air-space near Edge, and the cloaked ghost appeared again, this time with the cloak over. However, only Edge could see him. "Faize?" Edge. "Where?" Lymle asked. "I don't see him." Faize made a motion towards Lymle, but she still couldn't see him. With a sigh, he looked back at Edge and put the letter in his hand. The instant Faize let go, it became like a solid object. "Where'd that come from?" asked Lymle. "Faize handed it to me." Edge replied. He noticed Faize was trying to get one of Lymle's ribbons, and gently plucked the lime-green object from the girl's hair. "Hey!" Lymle cried, waking the rest of the crew members. She gasped when the ribbon vanished, and instead, she could catch a faint glimmer of something else. "Faize?" she asked. He nodded, wrapping the ribbon around his hand. He looked at Edge again and pointed to the letter before vanishing. "So, Faize was around here?" Reimi asked, holding her blanket around her shoulders. "Yeah." Edge replied. He looked at the letter. "He wrote us a note." "Mr. Edge, what did Mr. Faize have to say?" Baccus asked. Edge opened it, almost afraid it was a farewell. Slowly, he began to read: "To my dearest friends, I'm sorry for leaving you in the manner I did, and for seeing you again in such a manner as well. But the first thing I really must do is apologize to Lymle, whom I spoke to last. I will not be able to fulfill that childish wish of yours, and I am sorry. Two winters have passed since I came to the world I now live on, and I have another in my life. Please, find your happiness elsewhere, Lymle. The 'looking glass', as Dr. Leonne calls it, is actually a time gate, and I am at it's root cause. When I fell from Nox Obscourus, I came to be encased in a meteor that crashed on that planet, leaving a fragment behind. That is the glass. The other side is the world I live on, and one that is further and yet closer to you all. I'm unsure how to explain it, but please, if you wish to pass safely through, do not approach the glass when the mad doctor is there. The glass reacts to him rather violently. I want to end his fooling with the gate, but I need to find it's other half first. What you see when I am there is not more than an a facade, my spirit, as he would put it. I will appear again tomorrow in the early hours. Any of you that wish to pass through the gate, please wait by the mirror. I'll escort you through. Please think this over before coming, though. As of yet, it's a one-way trip. Your friend till end of time, Faize Sheifa Beleth" Edge looked at the others. "So, what do we do?" he asked. "I want to see Faize." Lymle asked. "I need to tell him things, and see who this other person is, 'kay?" "I would also like to see Mr. Faize again, and introduce my wife." Baccus added. "I think we'd all like to see that boy again." Myuria replied. The others nodded. "Well, then, we'd better head to the mirror." Edge said. The group tried to get there quietly, and soon were standing in front of the mirror. A few minutes later, Faize's spirit appeared. He looked at Edge, the took his hand. He motioned for Edge to take the next, and for them to create a chain as such. Edge swallowed and took Lymle's hand. "Take Reimi's hand, Lym." She did, and Reimi caught on, taking Arumat's. The scarred Eldarian took the hand of Myuria's daughter, who took Myuria's, who took Miracle's, who in turn took Baccus, who held his wife. Faize nodded and placed his hand on the mirror, walking towards it. One by one, the others passed through, finding themselves on a plain, near a camp. There was a fire burning, and a youth with blue hair sat near it. He looked over as Edge and company approached. "Hey. So, it worked, huh?" "Your not Faize." said Lymle. "No. My name's Fayt." the youth smiled. "Faize would be over there." He motioned towards the circular tent. Just then, a thin figure with two wrapped hair-tails stepped out. He didn't look that happy, and grabbed a bucket of water. "What is it, Albel?" Fayt asked. "He's not waking up." A.N. - So, yeah. I'm still wandering Lymerus, and managed to make my way to Woodly. I fared a bit better with the citadel boss, but only just by a little. While Edge and Reimi were close to level 17, Faize had just reached 16 and Lymle was back at 14. Still, by juggling who I was controlling, I managed to survive with more than just 4 HP, like I'd done with that first boss. I'm not doing too bad, but I'm aiming for level 25 minimum before leaving this planet. As a side observation, it's come to my attention that not all Eldarians have their ears covered the way Faize and Arumat do. In fact, most of them only seem to cover the top portion of their ears, and the commanding officer doesn't cover them at all. So my question is, why? Does Arumat have a disfiguring scar that would make him cover his ears, or was one torn partially? And Faize, well, he seems to prefer elegance, so the fact that he's covered his ears seems more of a vanity thing. Doesn't matter, really, I still like them both. :) 


	4. Chapter 4: The 'Oracle'

Chapter 4: The 'Oracle' "What?" asked Fayt, standing. "But, he's always woken from the trance before." Albel vanished into the tent, still carrying the water bucket. "What's going on?" Edge asked. "Our mutual friend seems to be unable to wake from his trance-state." Fayt replied. "A trance?" Myuria asked. She still held her daughter's hand, a little tighter than usual. Fayt nodded. "It's how he goes back and forth through time." The others stared at him. "Through . . . time?" Edge asked. "How far ahead?" Reimi asked. She placed her hand on her belly. "It all depends on what date it was where you used to be." Fayt returned. "S.D. 14." Edge replied. "Your kidding." Fayt said. "Huh." "What, boy?" Arumat snorted. "It's just the other guy said the same thing." "Other guy?" asked Edge. "Yeah. He said his name was Crowe." "Crowe?" asked Reimi. "He's here?" "Actually, he said he lives just outside of Peterney with his wife and a cat, and does some fishing." Fayt blinked at them. "You know him or something?" "Yeah." Edge replied. "Um, we haven't introduced ourselves." Fayt smiled. "I'll start. I'm Fayt Leingod." "Reimi Thanatos, and this is my husband, Arumat." "Myuria Tyonasi, and this is my daughter, Mia." The little girl waved. "Hi." "I'm Lymle. Lymle Limuri Phi." "I am Baccus, and this is my wife, Milly." "I'm Miracle." "And I'm Edge Maverick." Fayt just stared at him, blinking. "Is something wrong?" Edge asked. "No, it's just I never thought I'd actually get to meet you, of all people." "Why? What so special about Edge?" Reimi asked. "The UP3." Fayt returned. "I was teased about my textbook knowledge about it, and even that my report I wrote was on why the Underdeveloped Planetary Protection Pact was made." Albel stepped back out of the tent. "Hey, maggot. We need a healer, and the brown bitch won't do it." "I'll help, 'kay." said Lymle. "I have healing symbols, too." Edge added. Albel scowled, but led the pair into the tent. Inside was more barren than they thought. There was a chest near the door that was obviously just for carrying the tent, and then a bench, and another chest that was shut tightly. Two bedrolls lay across the floor, and one of these was occupied by a person in brown robes. The fire in the center of the tent made it warm and illuminated the pale face of the sleeper. "He's yet to wake, and I tried water on his face." Albel explained. Lymle walked over and took the pale hand in hers. "He's cold." she said, looking up at Edge. Edge knelt as well, gently pushing the hood back. A spray of green hair showered around the figure's face, leaving no doubt that this was their Eldarian friend. He checked Faize's forehead, then checked his neck for a pulse. "Well, he's at least alive." he said. "But he's got a wicked fever." Lymle looked at Edge. "I have a fever symbol. Maybe that'll work." Edge nodded. "Do you have to draw it?" "I can put it on the ground, as long as it's close to him." Lymle replied. She knelt and started marking the symbol in the dirt. "There. Now I just have to cast it." She put her hand out and tried casting. Faize shuddered and shifted once Lymle was finished. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. He lay there, staring at the ceiling for a bit, his eyes distant. "Out." said Albel. He pushed Edge and Lymle out of the tent. "Well, how'd it go?" Fayt asked. "He woke up, but then the guy in the dress pushed us out." Lymle replied. "He seemed to be looking somewhere else." Edge added. "Oh." said Fayt. "A divination." He looked back at the tent. "Morning's coming. I should get the porridge ready." He turned and began working on the fire, setting a pot over it and starting to make a brown-gray paste that didn't smell all to pleasant, either. The other members of Fayt's group began to wake, and were one-by-one introduced. The 'brown bitch', as Albel had called her, was Sophia Esteed. There were two blondes, the male being Cliff Fitter and the other his wife, Mirage. "So, is this everyone?" asked Edge. "No. Roger doesn't come out anymore, and Pepitta's away with her family, the Rosetti Troupe. Nel had some work to do, and Maria . . ." Fayt sighed, deciding to change the subject. "Porridge?" "Thank you." Edge smiled. He looked over as Faize stepped out of the tent, the hood over his head again. "Morning, Faize." The others shared questioning glances when Faize didn't respond, only sat far away from everyone and waited while Albel got breakfast. "Is something wrong?" Lymle asked. "It's become normal for him to distance himself like this." Fayt replied. "It's because of the power he wields, everyone's afraid of him." "What kind of power?" Lymle asked. "He's just a symbologist." Cliff shook his head. "A simple symbologist doesn't sink warships the way he did." "How's that?" Myuria asked. "He raised his hand, and the sky dropped fire and stones. Ice came up from the water, and thunder arced between the ships. Not one enemy soldier survived, and yet the combined forces of Aquaria and Arygliph were spared." Cliff replied. "He can't even go into the towns." Fayt added. "People fear him so much, and yet, they almost worship him as well." "Isn't that going a little far?" asked Reimi. "I think it is." Sophia snorted. "He's just a bully and a scaredy cat." Faize stood from where he and Albel were and walked around the camp towards the plain. Albel followed at a distance, and Edge and Lymle followed as well. However, they stopped when Albel put his arm out to halt them. Faize knelt, running his hand over the soft grasses, then stood and touched a nearby tree, then raised his hands up towards the sky. "What's he doing?" Lymle asked. "Praying for the new day." Albel replied. "For the earth to share it's nourishment, for the trees to offer their shelter, and for the sky to bring what's needed for the crops to grow." Faize lowered his arms and drew a knife, pricking his finger with the tip and letting a few drops fall. "And he gives part of his life so that the planet may know he hasn't forgotten it's sacrifice." Faize looked back at Albel, startled when he saw Edge and Lymle there. He smiled and nodded, so Albel lowered his arm to let them pass. Almost instantly, Lymle ran forward and hugged Faize. "I missed you, you big dummy." Faize was a little shaky, but he put his arms carefully around Lymle. "Missed you, too." he said softly. He looked up at Edge, and the captain could see tears. A.N. - Ok, in Woodly, Lymle mentions her friend, and Faize asks if she's not used to having friends, to which Lymle sticks her tongue out and says "I don't need friends like you". Humorously enough, though, when talking to Gimdo about the trio, she says that they aren't gods, and says "Edgie and Reirei and Faize are friends, kay?" Its obvious at this point that she thinks of Faize as a friend but finds their little arguments to be a kind of fun. It's also easy to tell when she comes running out and tells them they forgot their friend. She looks at all of them, not just Edge and Reimi. 


	5. Chapter 5: All Together Sort Of

Chapter 5: All Together . . . Sort Of "Faize, why are you crying?" Edge asked. Faize gently pushed Lymle back. "There is a feeling of urgency in the wind." he replied. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if listening. "New life." he said softly, smiling. "Really? You can tell that?" Edge asked. "I can tell more, but it would take some time." Faize looked back towards Peterney. "And I am not welcome out here anymore." He turned and walked back to the camp, returning to his tent. "See." said Sophia. "A coward." "Shut it, worm." Albel snapped. "He hides so the people nearby can go about their lives without fear." "Edge?" came a whisper from the tent. "Can you come here a moment?" Edge stepped into the tent. "Yes, Faize?" He noticed the other chest was open, and contained some rather odd pieces of clothing. "I'd actually like to walk around with you all today, but I need something other than my usual to walk in." Faize sighed, brushing out his hair. It was longer than Edge remembered, coming to under his shoulder blades, now. "What about your military outfit?" Edge asked. Faize paused. "I destroyed those ships my first day here, and I was wearing that. I haven't touched it since." "Oh." Edge shifted through the clothes. "What's this?" he asked, lifting a blue garment set that had wings on it. "Ah, the featherfolk set. That might do." Faize smiled, that soft, warm smile he used to use on the Calnus. He stepped behind a partition curtain and changed, but the outfit looked kinda silly on him. "Can you remove the wings?" Edge asked, trying not to laugh. Faize nodded, reaching back and unclipping the feathery appendages. "Better?" Edge nodded. "So, does anything need to be done about your hair?" A few strands fell in Faize's face. "A cut would be nice, but I haven't the luxury." "Here, I can do it." Edge replied. Faize nodded, sitting down and letting Edge cut away the long locks. He smiled when he realized that Edge had cut it back to his usual cut. "Thank you, Edge." When the pair stepped out again, there was another person. "And who's this?" Edge asked. "This is Maria Traydor." Faize introduced. "She flies the ship." "Ship?" Reimi asked. "Like the Calnus?" Maria snickered. "Not quite that old." she said. "I'm sorry. Fayt told me you were like Faize, from a different time." "Yeah, how many years away are we?" Edge asked. "It's the year 772." Faize replied. "If your dressed like that, I guess it means you plan on doing something outside your tent, huh?" Mirage guessed. Faize nodded. "I'm a little curious about that feeling from earlier." "Huh?" asked Fayt. Faize glanced around. "That way, towards the sea." he said, indicating towards where Crowe had gone after meeting them. "Ok." said Fayt. "Should we pack the tents or are we coming back this way?" "Packing is probably best." said Cliff. "We've been parked there for a while, and the mayor said we should move it, saying Faize was bad for trade." Faize turned towards his tent, and put his hand out, palm up, and closed his eyes. "What's he doing?" Baccus asked. "Just watch." said Fayt. Suddenly, lances of earth came up, knocking the support poles out of place, and a wind came and spun the tent around into itself. All the while, Faize's eyes remained closed, and he turned his hand in a small circle upwards. "I've always loved this next part." Albel said with a smirk. Faize let the now twisted and folded tent down onto the ground, spinning around to face the rest of the camp as more earth lances came up and toppled the poles of the other tents. At this point, his arms were out beside him, and the wind swirled past, kicking up a few leaves and flowers. Bringing his arms forward, Faize twisted his hands around as though he were trying to form a ball out of the air, and the tents were twisted and folded in a similar manner as the first. They came to rest on the ground. "Final act." said Fayt. "Huh?" Edge and Arumat asked. Throwing his head back, Faize lifted his hands into the air, and the chests used for transporting the tents seemed to fly open. Turning around completely once, the tents were lifted once again and placed into the chests. All the posts had been neatly rolled together by small ripples in the ground, and then, the wind died completely, and the chests closed. Faize opened his eyes again, gasping slightly. He smiled, just before fainting. There was movement between them all, and suddenly Albel was holding Faize. "What just happened?" asked Myuria. "He packed up camp." said Mirage. "It's one of the things our Oracle can do." "Oracle?" asked Lymle. Cliff nodded, packing the poles and chests into a wagon. "It don't happen all that often, but he's been able to sense things around us. And his battle prowess is something else." "Really?" asked Lymle. "I wanna see it." "No, kid, you don't." Cliff corrected. "To have him fight is like asking a god to swat a bug." Faize looked back at Cliff. "I don't mind." he said. "Besides, if I don't practice, I'll get rusty." "You sure?" Albel asked. Faize nodded and stood, brushing his hand through his hair as if to move a few of the locks from his face. But Edge caught the light blush on those pale cheeks. "So, where to?" asked Cliff, taking hold of the wagon to pull it like the ox of a man he was. "Towards the water." Lymle said. "Faize said we were going that way, kay." Faize walked ahead for a while, stopping after a moment and putting his hands over his head. Almost instantly, Albel and Edge were there to see if he was alright. "We need to hurry." Faize said, his face looking flushed. "The life, it's fading." "Where?" Edge asked. "There." Faize pointed to a decent sized fishing shack sitting near the beach. There was smoke coming from the chimney, and screams of pain from inside. Edge looked at Faize a moment, then grabbed Lymle's hand and headed towards the house. "Where are we going, Edgie?" Lymle asked. "Faize said something was wrong here, that a life was fading." Lymle's eyes got wide, and then, they were at the door. The cries of pain were loud and desperate, and Lymle understood what was wrong. "You stay here, Edge." She knocked on the door before walking in. Crowe looked over at the intruder, even as he tried to help his wife. "Lymle?" he asked. "Here." Lymle put her hand on Elena's stomach and used a strong healing magic. "You stay beside her, kay? I'll help it get out." Elena howled in pain again, trying to birth. "Crowe?" she sobbed. She screamed again, and then the pain was over. Lymle pulled her hands back, and there was a cry from the little person in her hands. "Here. You have to cut the cord shorter, but the baby will be fine now, kay?" Elena looked at Crowe as he carefully took the baby. "A boy, Elena." he said, sitting next to her as the baby wiggled and cried. He noticed the bruise on the baby's neck and looked back at Lymle, who was cleaning a knife. "What was wrong?" Elena asked. "The cord was around his neck, so I had to cut it, kay? He'll be fine, now." She walked back to the door and opened it. "Ok, Edgie. It's all better, now." Edge stepped in, nearly dying from shock when he saw the shack's occupants. "Crowe?" "Hey." was all the red-head could say. Carefully, he wrapped a blanket around his son and handed him to Elena. "So, did you fall through the mirror, too?" Edge shook his head. "Faize brought us, before Dr. Leonne could do anything." He suddenly stumbled slightly, and Crowe started laughing. "Mya! I missed you, Edge!" "Mericle?" Edge asked, surprised. "House cat." Crowe snickered. "So, um, who's 'us'? You finally get together with Reimi?" Edge shook his head. "You'll see outside." A.N. - On the Cardianon ship that's crashed on the planet, Faize sounds depressed or sick when he mentions that the download is complete. At first, I thought this was when he first got infected by the Grigori (sorry for any spoiler, there). However, if you watch him while he's showing the others what happened to the ship, you can tell what really happened. He's already watched what happened to the crew of the ship, since he doesn't react to the events the way Edge, Reimi, and Lymle do. He seems depressed through it, and later, when they find the 'stone', he's already piecing together what the stone could be while Edge is muttering about it, he's just doing it quietly. I do have to give credit to Lymle, though, for trying the symbol stone, even when it seemed something was going wrong. And when it's discovered that the light from the destroyed Grigori also caused the bacculus patients to turn to stone, she doesn't blame them for it, but says that she's going with them. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Other Half of the Stone

Chapter 6: The Other Half of the Stone Crowe and Elena were surprised to find out what had all happened since the fight on Nox Obscurous. The whole time, though, Faize sat away from the group. "Hey." said Fayt, sitting nearby. "I thought you'd be happy to see your old friends again." Faize continued to look down at his hands. "I am happy." he replied. "But, I'm also afraid." "Of what?" "My emotions." He reached up around his neck and pulled a chain out of his tunic. On the end was a dragon charm with a beautiful red ruby set for each eye. "Honestly, I had hoped that none would come, but when they all did, I got frightened. And in trying to keep my strange power in check, I made myself sick." "Is that why you didn't wake up?" Fayt asked. Faize nodded. "It just happened that I received a message from nature when I did open my eyes, or I might have pushed them both away." He looked over at the group. "Still, I never thought Arumat would pair up with Reimi." "They do seem like an odd pair, don't they?" Faize looked up, quickly tucking the chain back into his tunic. "Edge." "Why do you distance yourself like this?" Edge asked. "It's bad enough you're always hunched over lately, but now you won't even come join the conversation." "If my emotions get out of control, I could hurt you all." Faize replied. He looked down at his hand. "The only one not frightened at all by this strange power I have is Albel." "But, it's just symbology, isn't it?" Edge asked. Fayt shook his head. "They say the gods speak to him, but it's more like his senses are sharper than anyone else." There was a crack of thunder behind them. "Really?" he asked, looking at Faize. "Dragon Brigade." Faize replied. "I only shocked him." "How far away was that?" Edge asked, looking around. "Arygliph." Fayt replied. "Over the small mountain ridge." "You hit someone that far?!" Edge asked. "What did he do?" The others looked over at the shout. "I spared him the indignity of disturbing a nest." Faize replied. "A hungry nest, too." Fayt made a face. "Yeah, I can see where being shocked is better than being lunch." Faize sighed and looked back at the camp. Once again, Edge could tell his eyes were not on Lymle, but the grouchy warrior currently using derogatory terms at Myuria. "Something happen, Faize?" He looked back at Edge. "Perhaps." "It's not an answer." Faize sighed. "We have to return home, soon, and the fastest way is by carriage. Albel already said we're not returning any other way." "He's protective of you, isn't he?" "You would be protective of your future, too, wouldn't you?" Faize asked. He seemed to shy away when Lymle came bounding over. "Edgie, Alby said we're going to go for a ride to his place." "IT'S ALBEL, YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!" Faize snickered. "You'd better just stick with his name, Lymle." `~`~`~`~O_O~`~`~`~` The ride was . . . interesting. No one wanted to ride in the wagon with Albel and Faize except Lymle and Edge, and it soon became apparent why. Everyone else was packed into the three carriages, but Faize had opted to ride in the back of the supply wagon. Now, Edge had a healthy understanding of why. Faize got motion sick. Dreadfully so, too. He was leaning on the back of the wagon, currently throwing up, and Albel was sitting nearby, trying not to look worried. "Why's Faize sick?" Lymle asked. "Motion sickness, Lymle." Edge replied. "It's different from being in the Calnus, and the movements can make you sick." "Like a boat?" Lymle asked. "Right, like a boat." "Ok. I can draw a symbol that can help, if he wants." "Might be an idea." Albel replied, looking at Faize's pale face. "It's getting to the painful part." "Painful part?" Edge asked as Lymle walked over a doodled the symbol. "Dry heaves, worm." Albel clarified. He suddenly moved as Faize dropped to the floor of the wagon, gasping for air. "Oracle?" Faize coughed, his eyes looking distant again. When he looked at Albel properly again, there was a tear in his eyes. "What is it?" "The . . . mirror." Faize whispered. "I left it . . . unguarded." Albel nodded. "Guard it, then. I'll wake you when we get home." Faize nodded and closed his eyes, the area around him glowing for just a moment before his breathing became long and deep, and his body seemed to get heavy. Both other passengers noticed he was lying on his side. "Why's Faize on his side?" Lymle asked. "He needs to in order to fall into the trance, maggot." Albel replied. 'I'm not a maggot!" she argued. "I'm Lymle." Albel glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Albel clicked his tongue in return, and Edge notice a strange sound. "There's metal on your tongue?" he asked. Albel grinned wickedly and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth, showing a slightly-primitive tongue piercing. Obviously something done in his younger years, and something he used to warn others he was pissed. Lymle just stared, somewhat irked by the metal circle in Albel's mouth. The wagon came to a stop, and 'The Wicked One' poked he head out. "Well, that went by quickly." He looked at Faize, who was still in his trance. "Wake, Oracle." he said quietly, giving the Eldarian a light shake. Faize looked up at him. "He's starting to try inanimate objects." he said. "So watch out for falling plants." As he said this, a fern fell from nowhere right beside Mirage. "Go freshen up." Albel told him. "And be careful. Woltar's home." Faize stuck his tongue out, making a face, then headed inside. He headed, quite naturally, to the room he shared with Albel and began to clean himself up. As he did, he noticed something about the mirror in the room. "What the heck?" he asked, wrapping a towel around his body and walking closer. The image rippled and changed, and suddenly, Faize screamed, backing away. Several people were there in an instant, including, but not limited to, Edge and Albel. "What is it?" Edge asked. "Albel, where did that come from?" Faize asked, sitting on a bench and trying to calm himself. Albel looked over where Faize was pointing. "That's new." he said. "I asked the worms to get a new mirror, but I don't remember it having stone on the back." "Stone?" Arumat asked, stepping around the large looking glass. He looked at Edge, then at Faize. "I think we found the other half of your rock." A.N. - I went back to Aeos after the stuff on Lymle's planet, and talked to Grafton. The conversation is hilarious, especially if you say "You knew, sir?" In case your wondering, Grafton assumes Edge and Reimi are a couple, and this response basically cements that belief. Reimi, as a way of getting back at Edge for the lie, says that there might be a little Edge Jr. in their future. Other people at the base also make comments about Edge and Reimi being together, and one shop clerk mentions that they have a kid. I didn't understand this at first until I realized, she was referring to Lymle. :) 


	7. Chapter 7: 'Taking Care' of Dr Leonne

Chapter 7: Taking 'Care' of Dr. Leonne Faize sat gasping, trying to stay away from the mirror. Albel understood that part of his problem was that several people had suddenly burst into the room, and Faize was less than desirably covered. He took a large cloth and tossed it over the mirror, looking at the others with a 'this is his room' look that made them all leave. "Are you alright?" Albel asked afterwards. Faize looked up at him. "I fear what this may mean for us, but I should be alright." He gently hooked his finger through one of the chain loops in Albel's collar and pulled him close. "You can always make it better." Albel smirked and leaned a little closer, only to notice Faize had paused. "Who is it?" he asked. Faize sighed. "It's Lymle." he said, leaning forward slightly. "I'll be in the bath." He got up slowly and walked towards the tub that had been prepared behind the curtain. Outside the room, Lymle stood and waited. She wanted a chance to talk to Faize and ask what he'd meant in his letter. Who was the other person? She'd liked him first, so she felt she had a right to know. When Albel stepped out instead of Faize, she figured she'd ask him instead. "Hey, Albel." He glowered at her. "Who's the other person Faize likes?" Albel blinked at her. "How'd you come about this knowledge, child?" "Faize said so in a letter, kay. He said he couldn't fulfill my childish dream, and that there was someone else in his life. I wanna know who." She looked at Albel. "And my dream wasn't childish. I want to be a master symbologist." Albel snorted. "So, your waiting to ambush him, whelp?" Lymle frowned. "No, I'm waiting for him to finish his bath. I don't mind that he likes someone else, I just wish he would tell me instead of making me sad." Albel looked at her. "Why? What makes him so special to you?" "Faize tried to save my grampa when he was sick. And he's a symbologist. He knows symbols I don't yet, and he promised to teach me." Lymle dug her toe into the floor. "Faize liked guys before on the ship, so I don't mind if it's you. You seem to protect him lots, kay." She smiled. "You're kinda like Mattie, and Faize used to like him." So, that was why the fast connection between them. Now Albel understood. But Faize had looked to him as more than just someone to replace a lost lover. He'd looked to Albel at first for support, for friendship, and eventually, for love. Albel looked at Lymle. "You won't tell?" "Promise on my symbology training." Lymle said, knowing that it meant little to Albel, but a lot to Faize or another symbologist. "I am his lover." Lymle took Albel's hand and put something in it. "Here." "What's this?" "It's a symbol." Lymle said. "I made it special after Faize said goodbye to me. It's supposed to help you if something goes wrong, kay? You just hold it close to your heart, and the symbol will protect you." Albel looked at his hand. "There's two." he said. Lymle nodded. "One for you and one for Faize." She smiled. "I won't tell. Just keep him safe, kay?" With that, she skipped away before Albel could say anything. `~`~`~`~O_O~`~`~`~` "I have no idea where any of us could end up once on the other side." Faize said. "This is why I'm suggesting we go in small teams. It's most likely that the mirror will bring us to the original planet, but where and when are not entirely known." "How do we find out?" Reimi asked. She put her hand up onto Arumat's, which was on her shoulder. "I'll enter my trance state and watch from the top of Dr. Leonne's cavern. The team that goes through will shoot a flare off every hour to mark their progress, heading in a strait line. If I see the flare, I can get to you quickly." Faize replied. "Since the other half is back in S.D. 14, that is most likely where the team will end up." "Alright." said Edge. He looked at the other two that made up his group: Baccus and Milly. "Ready?" Faize lay down and fell into his trance state fairly quickly. Albel remained nearby, since everyone was in the room with them. Edge nodded. "Let's go." He touched the mirror, leading Baccus and Milly through. The other side was scraped, with cracks carved in the ground and filled with various liquids. The rocky ledges were lined with vegetation, and a few gecko-like lizards crawled by. The area looked familiar . . . Edge raised his flare gun and fired. Almost instantly, Faize's spirit appeared. "We musn't be that far away." Edge said. "Faize saw us immediately." Faize pointed behind Edge, and the captain turned. "Oh, that explains why." He could see the Calnus 2 not that far away from them. "Well, Mr. Edge, we now know where and when the other side of the gate is." said Baccus. "What is to be done now?" "We find Dr. Leonne and ask him what he's been doing with that mirror." Edge replied. "Faize, let the others know. We'll wait here for any that decide to follow us, alright?" Faize nodded and returned to his body. He looked up. "They made it. The other end is near the Calnus 2." Reimi nodded and looked at Arumat. "Do we go, or stay here?" Arumat looked at her. "I'd like to find out what's going on, but I also need to know you are safe." He put a hand on her round stomach. "And with our child coming soon, I can't be away from you." "Stay here, then." said Albel. "The maids can aid in her delivery if it happens." Arumat nodded. "What of you?" he asked. Crowe readied his weapons. "I'm going." He gave Elena a kiss. "I'll try to come back, alright?" Elena nodded, holding the baby close. "Take care." Fayt looked at Faize. "I'd like to go, see who it is that keeps tormenting our Oracle." "Good idea." said Albel. "Since we're coming, too." He helped Faize up. "Me too." said Lymle. "I'm going to beat him up, kay." Faize smiled at her. "Alright." He took Albel's hand in one of his and Lymle's in the other. Lymle grabbed Fayt's hand, forcing the Earthling to grab Crowe before they walked through the mirror. The sudden change was disorienting to say the least. Faize dropped to his knees and vomited, unable to handle it. Right beside him was Crowe. Albel only shook his head. "Now I know why he was sick on my doorstep." He noticed Lymle scraping out a few symbols. "What's this for, kid?" "So that people don't feel all dizzy and icky when they come through, kay?" Faize stood upright again. "Sorry." "Faize." said Crowe suddenly. "Where's your sword?" The green-haired Eldarian sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't mention that, Crowe." "He's right though." said Fayt. "Without a weapon, you're not much help." "I have my symbology." Faize countered. "We don't even know if it's the same as back on Elcoor." Fayt said. He waved Edge over. Faize closed his eyes a moment, not looking well. "Albel, perhaps I should have stayed back." The Glyphian shook his head. "Nonsense. You know as well as I do that you are safest with me." The Eldarian nodded. "Well then, shall we go?" With Edge leading, they managed to return to the rather bizarre structure that Dr. Leonne called his research area. Baccus and Milly stayed at the back, while Faize was closer to the middle of the group with Albel and Lymle. "Ah, you're back." said Dr. Leonne. He seemed shocked to see Crowe. "How did you return?!" he shrieked. "How?!" "I have ways." Crowe replied, spinning one of his laser-swords around. "You went through the looking glass! I saw you! Why? How? What brought you back here?" Dr. Leonne shouted. Faize stayed back, pulling his hood further over his head. The last thing he needed was for Dr. Leonne to recognize him. While all his prior visits to this planet had been by use of his trance state, he knew the doctor would recognize his face. "So, what have you been doing to that mirror?" Edge demanded. "Cause it's bothering people on the other side." "Nothing!" Dr. Leonne snapped. "It won't react to anything that isn't alive. Plants don't generate much response. But people . . . oh, now it loves people." He grinned, showing cracked teeth. Albel had had about enough of the man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Tell them everything, or I pick your mind apart piece by piece, carving your flesh for every answer until there's nothing left. Got it?" Faize pinched his nose in disgust. "Really?" he asked. "Alright, alright." said Dr. Leonne, finally dropping the whole crazy man act. "I tried the various elements on it; fire, water, electricity, ice, and earth. About the only thing it amounted to was this." He held up a dead squirrel. "And yes, I've tossed a few of the little varmints at it, too. Nothing really affected it, until the ghost appeared. My research team tried to run away, but I kept them here. I needed to know what was up with the mirror. I tried sending a few people at it, using the elements again. Most died before they even got close. Two were swallowed up by it. "Then, red here lands this piece of junked ship on the planet and says he needs to refuel. I knew I couldn't let him go after he saw the mirror. So I pushed him and his wife at it. That darned cat of theirs suddenly came running over and scratched me in the face, so I threw her. She went right through the mirror, too. Then, the ghost appeared again, and Red, now he seemed to know who the ghost was. It took me only a moment, but I pushed them again, and the mirror, it gobbled them up. "The ghost, he wasn't too happy. He left a mark on my mirror. A mark, like a giant crack. Now, I can't get anywhere near it in order to try anything. The mirror is suddenly defending itself, trying to grab me. So I send out a distress call. If I can't get close, maybe some other hapless schmuck can. It worked, too. I got me a nice group of people, but before I could get any study data, they up and vanished, leaving the ship. So I started to wonder where they went. I watched the mirror, but it never shows me nothing of what I wants to know. So I had to start experimenting again. Plant bowling. Some were bounced back, but a few got through, mostly ferns. And then, you all just reappeared. So I asks, where did you come from?" "You killed your entire team?" Faize asked. "That's right." Dr. Leonne snapped. "And I did it for science." Albel shook his head. "So what of this science? It hasn't given you answers. You're nothing but a killer." Edge nodded. "And a killer should be punished." "Come now from the flames of purgatory, Cerberus!" Lymle called out. The huge hellhound bounded from the flaming symbol and devoured Dr. Leonne where he stood. Faize suddenly lost his balance, and Albel held him up. "You alright, Faize?" Edge asked. Faize swallowed and looked at Albel, his eyes full of worry. "You can't stand anymore, can you?" Albel asked. Faize shook his head. He clung to Albel as the other picked him up bridal style. Even then, it was weak. "He doesn't look that good." said Fayt. "We'd best get back." Edge nodded and led them back to the mirror. "Come on." He took Lymle's hand, and Lymle looked at Albel before carefully taking hold of one of his ponytails. Baccus took his wife's hand, and she took Fayt's, who took Edge's before they proceeded through the gate. This time, they were in the snow. Not deep snow, but it was still snow. Albel held Faize close, carrying him into the house, the others following behind. "What's wrong?" asked Arumat as Albel walked past. "Faize stopped being able to stand, kay?" said Lymle. "Something's wrong, but only Albel can help him, kay." Arumat nodded. "Well, Reimi's looking for you." "Ok." A.N. - On the trip to the Cardianon Mothership, or Arturus VIII, there is a point where Lymle mentions a 'shwooshy-swoosh' sound behind a door in the item creation room. Naturally, it's Faize practicing his swordsmanship by himself, and Lymle gets mad at him for hiding to do it. Edge, seeing it as an opportunity to help, offers to spar with Faize. You can literally see the disappointment on Edge's face when Faize turns down the offer. I kinda felt bad for Edge, since he was just trying to help out. :P 


	8. Chapter 8: Oracle-like Issues

Chapter 8: Oracle-like Issues When Albel stepped out of the room again, he didn't look too happy. The first thing he did, though, was grab Lymle. "What?" she asked. "You said you were a symbologist?" Lymle nodded. "Anyone else?" "Myurie and Edgie." "Get them." Albel said. "There's a little matter Faize needs to ask you three about." Lymle didn't like the tone Albel used, but she hurried away. "Edgie!" she yelled, getting the blonde's attention. "Lym! What is it?" Edge asked as the girl grabbed his arm. "Albel said Faize wants to talk to you and Myurie and me, because we're symbologists." Lymle said. "Come on." Myuria strutted over, little Mia trying to mimic her. "Well, then. We shouldn't keep him waiting, should we?" Lymle led them back to Faize's room, where Albel was waiting. "I brought them." she said. "Why's the kid there, maggot?" Albel asked. "Mia's my daughter." Muria returned. "Well, he didn't ask for the kid, he wanted the adults, bitch." Albel looked them over. "Inside." He let them in, following after and leaning on the door to keep it closed. Faize was sitting up in his bed, leaning on the headboard, and the blanket was pulled up around his shoulders. He looked over at them and smiled slightly. "Good, he brought all of you." Faize moved one very shaky hand and pointed to a set of clay pots. "I was curious about something and figured it would be best to find out early on. We'll start with Myuria, since she's older than I am. Try hitting the center pot with an attack symbol." Myuria shrugged. "I don't get why, but alright, boy." She cast a lightning symbol, but instead of hitting the center pot, it struck all of them. "What? But I aimed strait for the one pot." Faize nodded, and Albel set up another set of pots. "Your turn, Edge. Same thing." Edge didn't get where Faize was going with this, but cast anyway, this time with ice. Again, all the pots broke. "I don't get it, Faize. I was aiming for the pot on the end." "Lymle, why don't you try?" Faize suggested. "Why? It's all just going to break, like it did for Myurie and Edgie." Lymle replied. "What makes you say that?" Edge asked. "Because, Faize's symbology got stronger when he came, and so did yours and Myurie's. So mine would, too." Faize nodded. "She's right, but it'll only happen with the adults. I've watched Mia, and her symbology stayed the same, right?" Myuria nodded. "So, what do we do because of this?" she asked. "You have to re-train." Albel retorted. "Practice." "A question." said Myuria. "Why does Faize keep himself covered up?" Faize looked at her. "I was wondering when one of you was going to ask." Faize let the blanket slip from his shoulders, showing markings inscribed all across his arms and upper torso. "I had to put markings over my entire body in order to keep control of my power." he said. "It may also happen to you and Lymle, and possibly Edge as well. Unless something is done soon to teach you control, the villagers will come to fear you as well." Edge saw the sad look on Faize's face. Just what had happened? "Well, I guess we start training, then." He looked at Lymle, then at Myuria. "Is there somewhere safe we can start practicing?" "The yard." said Albel. "The only fools there are from the Black Brigade, and a good scare will put the maggots in line." "Is something wrong with him?" Edga asked. "He seems cranky." Faize pulled the blanket up over his shoulders again, blushing slightly. "The Black Brigade is his military group, and they do not listen well." "Let's go, Edgie." said Lymle. "Faize needs to get dressed, kay." "Alright. Will you join us in the yard for practice?" Faize nodded. "I'd better inform Arumat as well, since he can also use symbols." "Oh, yeah." said Lymle. "I forgot, since he doesn't use them very much." The small group met out in the yard, Faize wearing something a little different this time: an outfit similar to Albel's. He had a small pot with him, and inside it was a brush. "What's that for?" Myuria asked. "Channeling marks." Faize replied. He put his hand out and cast Ice Needles at a pot, cracking it. As he did this, though, several symbols on his arm lit up. "See?" Edge took his arm guard off and put his hand out, trying to cast a simple fire spell. What erupted was almost like a volcano from his hand. Faize just smiled and nodded to the red-haired girl that had been standing nearby. "I'm Nel Zelpher." the woman said. "Here." She carefully marked a few runes to Edge's arm and hand. "Now try." Edge repeated the exercise, and this time a singular fireball hit the pot. "Woah. But, why did my symbology get so strong?" "We're not sure why." Nel replied. "All I do know is that it happened with Faize, and it seems to be happening to you as well. There are some things we don't really understand, but one thing is for sure, we can't leave your symbology, or runeology as we called it, unchecked." Lymle looked at Faize as he carefully marked a few runes to her arm. "Faize, do you like Albel?" Faize looked at her. "Where did that come from?" he asked. "You have a bruise on your neck." Lymle replied. "Just like when Baccus and Milly are being noisy in their room." Faize snickered. "So, even Baccus can be loving?" he asked. Lymle nodded. "So, what's this supposed to do?" "It's supposed to help channel your symbology and allow you to make it stronger or weaker, depending on what you need." Faize replied. "There." Lymle looked at the marks. "Mine are different than yours or Edgie's. Why?" "You're a different kind of symbologist than me or Edge." Faize sighed, stepping back and leaning on the wall. Things were going to get interesting. A.N. - Another interesting note. In the Crdianon Mothership, any time there is an explosion or something that could harm Lymle, Faize is the one to shield her. When they had to run through the one closing door, Faize is literally pushing Lymle to go faster so she won't be left behind, and he shields her when Baccus blasts through the wall to meet them. Then, when they have to drag Baccus out of the ship, he's pulling on the same side as Lymle. Before any of the really fun PAs even start, you can see there is some kind of protectiveness between the two. 


	9. Chapter 9: Noisy Silence

Chapter 9: Noisy Silence (Here's some of that sex promised) It was dark as Faize wandered the hallway back to his room. The moon-glow coming in through the window made his skin look paler than normal, and his footsteps sounded loud in his ears. The creak of the door was loud, too, and when he shut it again, he could swear it echoed. Albel was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Took you long enough." He stood, wrapping his arms around Faize and kissing him. Faize stiffened for just a moment, it was a natural reaction, before leaning into the kiss. His body felt as if he were going to fall, and Albel was his only support. He reached a hand up behind Albel's head and kept kissing him, just wanting his touch. Albel gently pulled Faize closer and, using his claw, stripped the slender Eldarian of his clothes. The cooler night air made Faize shiver slightly, gasping in a rather sexy way. "Albel . . ." Faize whispered. "I have you." Albel replied quietly, pulling the other into bed. He let his housecoat fall open, revealing his tanned skin and shameless erection. Faize began kissing Albel harder, grinding his own aching length against the older man's hip. A few soft moans escaped him, and he pressed the rest of his body down on Albel. His orchid eyes stared into Albel's ruby red, and he slowly took Albel's good hand and began to suck on the fingers. Gods, he looked sexy. Albel lay there, loving the sultry look Faize gave him, the light rocking of the hips that promised more. He waited till Faize figured his fingers were ready, then sat up, slowly, letting Faize lean back with him until the other was lying back against the wall, his hard cock lying against his abdomen and his rosy asshole exposed for Albel to play with. Faize wiggled his ass a little, letting Albel know he wanted the attention. He could see quite well what Albel was doing when a finger slipped right into his wanting entrance. He let out a soft moan that was swallowed up by a hungry kiss. Albel pressed his finger deep into Faize, loving the tight warmth that surrounded his digit. Plunging his finger in and out of the alien beneath him, Albel kissed his lover over and over, biting Faize's lower lip as he pushed the second finger in. "Ah!" Faize cried out in a wanting and lusty tone, spreading his legs even wider for Albel. His hand came down to Albel's thick cock, stroking it lightly so it was ready. Albel twisted his fingers inside Faize, stretching and feeling those warm, slick insides as he prepared his lover. He could tell, though, just from Faize's face. This was going to have to go longer than just one fuck. The other was so needy, it would take some rough playing to calm his lust. Albel reached behind him under a pillow, where he and Faize kept a . . . unique object in case of such an emergency. Pulling his fingers out of Faize with a squishy pop, Albel pressed the tip of his dick into Faize's gaping entrance. Faize whimpered a little when Albel stopped there, and opened his mouth to say something when Albel put the toy in Faize's mouth to lubricate it. The Eldarian rather lustily began to work his tongue around it, letting Albel fuck his mouth with it to get it ready. Oh, how he loved this. He panted slightly when the toy left his mouth, moaning softly when he felt Albel press it against his hole as well. Breathing in, Faize accepted the second object into his ass as Albel sheathed both the toy and himself deep into Faize. They paused a moment, Albel because of the tightness around his sex organ, and Faize from the stretching inside him. Faize looked at Albel, then down at his spread legs. Good, Albel had strapped the toy to his cock, so it wouldn't get lost inside. He nodded, wanting to see his body ravaged. Albel didn't waste time. As soon as Faize nodded, he was ramming the pale creature beneath him, making Faize cry out and moan with reckless abandon. He leaned close and kissed Faize, bruising those already slightly swollen lips as he fucked him into coming without aid. Moments later, Albel was coming deep into Faize's body. Faize slumped sideways, letting Albel pull both his dick and the toy out of him. He wanted more, but knew Albel had probably spent all his energy with that fuck. He wasn't expecting to feel Albel's fingers in his abused ass again, and he moaned lustily. "I thought as much. You're getting hard again." Albel snickered. He pressed three fingers in without much problem, and even four went in without resistance. Carefully, he prodded Faize to lie on his front. Faize did as asked, panting like a bitch in heat as Albel continued to plunge his fingers into him. Suddenly, there seemed like more, and his ass felt a slight burring feeling for a moment as he felt himself stretched wider. He gasped, moaning, and managed to pant out "More. Keep . . . going." Albel didn't question, he'd done this plenty of times with Faize, and pushed his fist right in. He loved the lusty moan Faize gave, and the heated pants as he fist-fucked his verdant-haired lover into coming two more times. Faize wailed in esctacy, his hands fisting and his toes curling as he cummed hard across the bed, dropping like a stone after the third time. He was tiring, and knew Albel must be, too. His ass made a squishy shlooping sound as Albel pulled his hand out, and he dropped unconscious. Albel stood and washed his hand in the basin on the stand, looking back over as Faize moaned softly in his sleep. He loved his Eldarian, and if things were to go properly, if Faize's attempts worked, they would soon be parents. As the Glyphian went to snuggle into bed with his exhausted partner, he noticed a sound coming from another room further down the hall. "Must be that kind of night." he muttered as he crawled under the covers. `~`~`~`~O_O~`~`~`~` At about the same time as Albel was making sweet loving to Faize, Fayt was making his own advances on the one he was sweet on. "Fayt, are you sure about this?" "Of course." he replied, kissing her lightly tinted lips. "Come on, we've done it before." He pulled her housecoat off her shoulders, running his hands through her red hair. "I've told you before, Nel. I love you." "I love you, too, Fayt. It's just . . ." "Just what?" Fayt asked, kissing her again and reaching down to finger her slit. Nel moaned, forgetting what she was trying to say as she clung to Fayt in an attempt to stay standing. She kissed him, long and loving. "Be gentle with me." she whispered as he lay her back on the bed. Fayt nodded, taking his time as he kissed her mouth, moving along her jaw to lightly suck on her earlobe before kissing down her neck and collarbone to her right breast. Gently, he massaged those small, perfect mounds as he licked the nipple on each one in turn before kissing right between them. Nel smiled as he looked up at her. "I'm ready." she whispered, pulling Fayt closer for another kiss while he pushed into her. "Oh, jeez, Nel, your tight today." She smiled at him, a light blush forming over her cheeks. "You can move." Fayt stayed the way he was for a moment, gently caressing her hair, before he started a nice, slow rhythm. Before long, though, they had picked up the pace, and the headboard of the bed was rocking against the stone wall. "Fayt!" Nel panted, repeating it over and over like a mantra. "Oh, Nel." Fayt grunted back. He loved her, so much, and he kissed her hard as he came deep inside her. Nel looked at him. "Did you just . . ." "Sorry." Fayt said. It had been the one rule was that he wasn't allowed to cum in her. "I just got . . . I got so into you. I'm sorry." He pulled out and turned away. "Fayt?" Nel rolled onto her side. "I'm not upset." He looked over at her. "Really?" he asked, not believing her. "Am I sitting up?" she asked. "Even though this is during my risky time?" Fayt smiled slightly. "No, your not." "I just expect you to take responsibility if something happens, alright?" Fayt lay down beside her and kissed her. "You mean when something happens, right?" "What are you implying?" Nel asked. "I'm asking if you want to make this permanent." Fayt said, putting his hand under the pillow and pulling out a small box. "I'm asking if you'll marry me." Nel blinked at him, silent for a moment. "Yes, Fayt." she said, tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "I'll marry you, love." `~`~`~`~O_O~`~`~`~` Edge was . . . less than happy. The markings placed on his arms had indeed helped control his symbology, but it wasn't that. It was the fact that everywhere he wandered that night in an effort to try and relax had ended up with him walking past someone-or-others room during a make-out session. He'd heard Faize moaning like a bitch in heat, he heard the cries of love from Fayt and Nel, the pair of Klausians were probably going to have to replace that bed in the morning from the sound of things, and even Baccus and Milly were getting it on. It was enough to drive one to insanity. Needless to say, it also made one horny. Edge was very close to grabbing the next person that walked by, he didn't care who, and drag them back to his room for a good old fuck. The fact that he was maybe three steps from his room and Faize was still moaning like a cheep hooker didn't help. So when something did pass him of the eligible variety, it was no wonder that Edge grabbed her by her skinny little arm and threw her into his room, slamming the door behind him and shedding his clothes rather heatedly. To hell with compassion or gentleness, he just needed to fuck. The poor victim tried to back away, but when Edge grabbed her again and crashed their mouths together, she lost the will to fight back. She could smell his frustrations, his need, and his sorrow, and she figured it was probably the only thing she could do for him. So she wrapped her arms around Edge and kissed back. Edge tore the clothes off the girl, leaving her standing there, shaking and still a little scared. Her eyes widened when she saw the huge member at Edge's waist, and tried to envision that going inside her. It didn't leave a good impression. The captain wasn't thinking clearly, that was for sure. Without much thought, he lifted the girl against the wall and held her up by her thighs. His breathing came in rough gasps, sounding almost like a bull snorting before it charges. He lowered the girl until his huge cock was right at her soft slit, and then let her practically drop down onto it. The girl screamed, her ears flattening against her skull, and her tail fluffing out from the pain. The worst was, Edge didn't wait, but started fucking her relentlessly, making her cries come out as more of mewls of not quite pain, but not entirely enjoyment, either. Edge pounded her hard, noticing when he looked down, he could see the bulge where his cock was inside her, and he could feel he was hitting her womb. He didn't care. The sex was good, and the girl was starting to cling to him. With a hard thrust and a loud grunt, he came hard and deep into her, pouring everything he had into her body. Her stomach swelled with the amount of semen, and she went limp as he pulled out. Only then did Edge realize what he'd done, and to whom. "Mericle?" he said, shaken. He knelt beside her, holding her limp body close. "Oh, Mericle. I'm so sorry. I just . . ." "You were upset." Mericle whispered, touching his tear-stained face. "It's ok, Edge." She sounded worn and exhausted. "But I hurt you." Edge sobbed. "It did hurt, but I'm glad I could help you." Mericle smiled at him. "Mya." Edge picked her up, stumbling over to the bed, and put her down. She was such a tiny thing, and he'd raped her. Edge couldn't think of anything he could do or say to make it better. So he did the only thing he could think of. He curled himself up on the floor beside the bed and fell asleep, trying not to think about what he'd done. A.N. - Along the trip to En II, or rather the Alternate Earth, I got to see that awesomely cute scene where Lymle and Faize have their first kiss. It is interesting to note that after the scene, Faize remains in the item creation room, and if you talk to him, he'll mention that he's asked the group on Aeos to send any and all data referring to the stone they found with the Eremia to them. You then walk out and can do a scene with Lymle, where she asks Edge to have 'nappy time' with her. Faize walks out of the item creation room and hides off to the side. It's funny, since he's talking to himself and questioning why he's hiding. When Reimi catches him, his scream is one of pure fear and surprise. It's almost cute! :) 


	10. Chapter 10: Consequences

Chapter 10: Consequences Edge groaned as he rolled over. It had been a week since his mistake, and Mericle hadn't been able to walk or do much of anything with the pain. So he'd stayed by her side, babying her and trying to make things better. He felt terrible, and hadn't told any of the others about what he'd done. There was a knock at the door again. "Edge?" That voice. It was Faize. With his seemingly heightened senses, the Eldarian probably already knew what had happened to Mericle. Edge sat up, making sure to cover Mericle over, since she'd kicked the blanket off again. "Come in." he said. Faize stepped in. "We were starting to wonder if you were even still here." he said. He tilted his head slightly, those orchid eyes glittering a moment. "Edge, did something happen?" The captain sat down, petting the tired figure in the bed. "I . . . I hurt Mericle." he said, trying to keep the waver out of his voice. Faize sat on the floor, feeling it would be the better alternative to sitting on the bed next to his former captain. "I got angry, and was walking around to try and cool down, but . . . well, the events going on that night didn't help." He saw Faize's slightly confused look. "You sounded like a whore." Faize blushed, looking down. "Sorry." "I got really horny, and I was still angry, and . . . she just walked by, and I . . . I raped her. I didn't even notice it was her until after I'd finished, and she couldn't stand." Tears began to run down Edge's face. "Mericle hasn't been able to walk since." "Mya?" Mericle shifted slightly in the bed. "Morning, Edge." Faize stood. "Do you mind if I try healing her?" "Go ahead. I haven't tried mostly because I don't think I've got the right marks for that, yet." Edge replied. He kept petting Mericle's head and hears. Faize put a hand out over Mericle's injured hips, and the symbol appeared. There was a moment of seeing the beautiful white symbol, and then it turned red and vanished. "Faize? What was that?" Edge asked. Faize looked down at his hand, looking a little confused. "It did the same earlier when Nel asked me to heal a wound on her hip." he said. "Lymle had the same reaction from Nel when she tried healing her." "But, what does it mean?" Edge asked. Faize thought for a moment. "I've seen this reaction before, and I'm a bit hesitant to tell you." "Please?" Mericle asked, sitting up and folding her ears back cutely. "I wanna know, mya." Faize sighed. "Your pregnant." He looked at Edge. "Congratulations." Edge fell off the bed in shock. "What?" he asked. "Well, it's not unheard of, seeing as how Crowe and Elena had their child about a month ago, now." Faize replied. "Mericle is also a Felpool, albiet a lesser-type." He smiled at Mericle. "May you have a healthy baby, Mericle." Mericle put her hand on her skinny tummy. "A baby, huh?" she sounded almost amused. Looking at Edge, who was just standing up again, she threw her arms around him. "We're having a baby!" `~`~`~`~O_O~`~`~`~` Crowe looked at Edge. "Are you sure?" he asked. Edge nodded. "I want to make things right." "What are you talking about?" asked Lymle. She petted the cat that was walking by. "Well, Lym, Mericle and I are going to be parents, and I want to make sure she's going to be taken care of." Edge explained. "Does Merry want that?" Lymle asked, standing up again. Edge nodded. "She said that whatever would make me happy was fine, and I don't want her left alone." "Make sure Merry wants this, too, kay?" Mericle stumbled down the hall. "Edge, mya." He turned and picked her up, letting her sit in the crook of his arm. "Mericle, do you want to stay with me?" Mericle pawed at her ear for a moment. "I really don't know, Edge. I mean, your always busy." She leaned on him. "But I'll stay with you until your bored of me." Edge petted her head. "I guess that's all I can ask, then." he said with a light smile. "Hey, uh, Crowe, have you seen Arumat and Reimi?" Crowe shook his head. "Not since yesterday." "Looking for me, lad?" Arumat asked. He sounded worn, tired, and yet also bursting with a kind of energy you get from only a few people. "Where have you been?" Edge asked. "And why are you staying around the corner like that?" "Mya! Get out here where we can see you!" Arumat chuckled and stepped out around the corner, Reimi at his side and . . . flatter than she'd been before. Tucked in her arms was little bundle. Arumat was holding one as well. "Twins?" Crowe asked. "Three, actually." Reimi replied. She knelt so Lymle could see the baby she was holding. "Well, that explains why you looked so big." Edge ducked away from Arumat's swing. "Hey, hey, hey, pregnant cat on my arm, here." That stopped everything. "What?" Crowe asked. "Dude, I thought you said you just jumped her." Faize walked passed with a strange, heavy, cylindrical container. "Well, he'd have had to tell you at some point." he said. He hip-checked the door to the next room. "Albel!" "Hmm?" The Glyphian looked up at him. "What the? Already?" "Yeah." Faize put the container down. "He's ready." Albel looked at Faize. "He?" Faize nodded. "Go ahead." "What's going on?" Fayt asked. "That looks a little too advanced to be here on Elcoor." Arumat looked at Faize. "Is that what I think it is?" "What?" asked Nel, looking into the room. "What's in the tube?" Faize smiled, looking at Albel. "Go ahead. You can take him out, now." Albel swallowed and placed his hand on a print scanner at the top of the tube. There was a soft beep, and then a wash of fog spread out over the floor, and some liquid as well. The others were trying to wave the smokey fog from their faces when the strange sound came. The fog cleared, and Nel and Fayt just kinda stared. Albel was laughing. And held in his arms was a small child, perhaps a year old, with longish black and gold hair, pale skin, and dressed in a t-shirt Faize had probably swiped off Fayt at some point. "You little brat." said Arumat, pushing Faize. "You build that?" Faize nodded. "Greeton engineering was helpful, and they didn't argue the guy who sunk their ships." He gently brushed the child's hair back. "Well, at least you got a little of me." he said. "Huh?" Fayt looked at the child. There, staring back at him, were two purple eyes. The child blinked at Fayt, then said "Bleah." Albel laughed again. "Oh, I like you." he said. A.N. - Still trying to put Faize and Lymle in the same room. I'm on alternate Earth, now, and am sorely disappointed at my leveling skills. I'm only at level 28, and I know the enemies are going to get really tough when I reach Roak and Aeos again. I've discovered a good area to try and level up, so my goal is to get to level 30 before I continue through and get Mericle. Here's hoping I can reach level 35 or 40 by the time I leave the planet. And yes, I'm still battling every enemy I come across as I go through each place. Another thing I'm doing is swapping what character I fight as, instead of always playing as Edge. This had been my saving grace with the last two Grigori, seeing as how Lymle and Edge have healing skills. I was able to back away from the battle and let the other three fight while I spent all my time (and berries) using MP to heal. 


	11. Chapter 11: Return to 14 SD

Chapter 11: Return to 14 SD Edge looked over as Faize chased after his son. "Get back here!" "Nya!" the little boy looked at him from under the table where Edge was sitting. He darted out as Faize made a grab for him, but bumped into Albel. Turning on the water-works, the boy started to cry and reached up to be 'rescued' by his other parent. No such luck. Albel picked him up, and then handed him over to Faize. "Parenthood isn't what you expected, is it?" Arumat asked, trying to bottle-feed his own son. Faize looked at him, his son's fingers in his mouth and up his nose as the boy tried to push away from him. "Could shay the shame to you." He got a hand up and got the boy's hands off his face. "At least mine can sort-of talk." He looked at his son. "Come on, bath time." "Yay!" The boy forgot all his trying to escape Faize and began to try and strip himself while Faize was carrying him to the bath. "That one's a handful, isn't he?" asked Myuria. Albel shrugged and began to gather up the clothes. "We've got two more coming, so this is good practice." "Two more?!" Crowe asked. "Well, Faize didn't want to try only one, and I said three jokingly, so . . ." There was a scream from the bath, and Albel took off running. "Faize?" The Eldarian looked at Albel. "Get the others. He went through the mirror." Albel grabbed Faize by the shoulder and handed him the clothes. "Go get him. I'll be right behind you." Faize nodded and headed through the mirror. The sky was red, purple, and orange, meaning the sun was either setting or rising. The ground was wrought with the fissures filled with liquid, and the vegetation was rustling restlessly with the wind. There was a thick, damp, and humid smell to the air. But there was no sign of his son. "Fyral!" Faize shouted. (name is pronounced Fear-al) "Fyral!" There was a scream, and Faize ran towards it. "Fyral!" The boy stood, dressed only in his little shirt, looking up at a huge lizard. "Mama!" he cried. "Run, Fyral!" Faize shouted, running at the monster. "Earth Glave!" Fyral ran as fast as he could, right past Faize. He was scared, and had every right to be that way. The night variety of creatures on the planet weren't as friendly as the day variety. As he ran, he spotted a huge metal beast, standing as tall as the sky, but for some reason, it also seemed inviting, and he ran towards it. Faize tried everything he could, but his symbology wasn't working. Worse, he was without his sword, so the only thing he could do was try to distract it from his son. "Ice Sword!" Fayt came charging at the monster, his sword looking more like a giant cleaver made of ice. He managed to hack a leg out from under the creature, and then, Edge was there as well, attacking. "Here." Albel handed Faize his rapier, and the pair ran at the monster. From further away, Lymle cast Faerie Healing, and Nel and Mericle stayed in hiding with Reimi while Arumat went to attack. The monster fought back, naturally, sweeping over the field with it's tail, at least, until Arumat hacked it off with his scythe. Fayt's attacks seemed to do exceptionally well whenever he cast magic on his weapon, while Faize, Arumat, and Edge's symbology seemed to do almost nothing. Even Lymle's healing spells weren't being very effective, but Nel's were recovering them with ease. At long last, they managed to defeat the giant lizard. Albel turned to Faize. "Where's Fyral?" "I told him to run." Faize replied. He looked around. "But I . . . I can't sense him." He dropped to his knees, panting hard. "Faize?" asked Nel. "What's wrong?" She looked beside her as Lymle also dropped to her knees. "Lym?" "My legs feel all wobbly, kay?" Lymle stood up again, trying to balance. "There." Reimi looked over at Arumat, who was leaning on his scythe to stand, and Edge, who was using his sword to hold himself up. "What could be wrong?" she asked herself. "I think I may know that answer." Reimi turned. "Baccus!" "We have returned to our original time, and thus the symbols on them to keep their Symbology in check is actually restricting the natural flow." Baccus explained. "However, Miss Nel Zelpher and Mister Fayt Leingod have suddenly become more powerful. I believe this to be because they do not belong in our time, just as we do not belong in theirs." "Hmm." Lymle looked at the marks on her arm. "I think I can wash them off, right Faize?" The Eldarian nodded. "Yes, they do wash off in warm water." he replied, letting Albel help him up. "Now, we need to find Fyral." "He's probably over there." said Fayt. "Inside that ship." "The Calnus 2?" Edge asked. "Ok, we'll try there." As the group made their way through the lengthening shadows, they noticed that there was a light on inside the ship. "Well, something's in there." Reimi said hopefully. "The lights are only on if there's a warm body present." "That also means it's not one of the reptiles we've seen crawling around." Faize added. "It does give me some hope that it's Fyral in there." Edge was the first to step into the ship, and he quickly motioned for the others to get in as well. "Lym, you left Cerberus here, didn't you?" he asked. "Oh, no!" Faize stepped into the main room, only to pause, dumbstruck. "Fyral?" The little boy shifted, sitting between Cerberus's front paws. "Mama!" he cried, standing up and walking over, ready to get his waiting hug. "Fyral." Faize held him close, letting Albel also cuddle their son. "I was worried about you." "Doggie." he said, pointing at Cerberus. Faize looked over at the giant hellhound. "Thank you, Cerberus, for protecting our son." Cerberus let his tongue hang out happily and wagged his huge tail. "Bow." Fyral said, pointing at Cerberus's tail. "Yes, there is a bow on there, isn't there?" Faize smiled. Fyral yawned, then looked up at Albel and Faize. "Bed?" Albel nodded. "Is there somewhere for us to put him for the night?" "Room two would be vacant at the moment, Mister Edge." Baccus informed. "Room two." Edge said. "You both should get some sleep as well." The family nodded and headed up to the crew quarters. Reimi looked at Edge. "We're going to bed as well, alright?" She took Arumat and the triplets up to their room as well. "I'll return to my own chambers." Baccus said, leaving as well. "You two can stay in room five." Edge offered to Fayt and Nel. "We'll figure out what to do when the sun comes up. Lymle followed Edge up to the crew quarters, vanishing into room six, where she used to stay with Myuria and Mia. "I wonder if their going to come to this side, too?" she mumbled to herself as she crawled into bed. "Oh, well." A.N. - Forget the 35-40 leveling. That is literally the shortest level I have seen in a Star Ocean game that allowed for actual combat! I did get to level 30, though, before Earth imploded. Edge is such a dummy at this point, though. Yes, it's a good idea to get your frustrations out, and it's a good idea to grieve the fact that you killed some 10+ billion people because you wanted to try saving the future, but the blame does not rest with you alone. Faize said himself that he should have realized that it was a generator, and he and Baccus both said that the anomaly caused was going to destroy the planet. Even with those warnings in place, the woman, Milla Bachtine, was the one to push the button. It was at that point that it was no longer Edge's fault. Even then, the mourning and stuff is a good idea, but nice way to have a mental breakdown in front of your crew, Edge! Real smooth. 


	12. Chapter 12: The problems of Time Travel

Chapter 12: The Problems of Time Travel Faize finished washing the markings off his chest and arms. The warm shower felt good, especially after only being able to take baths the past two years. There was small blast of cold air, and he turned. "Fyral?" "Bath!" the boy said, standing there, butt naked. Faize closed the shower door again, picking Fyral up and washing the boy's hair. "There, all clean." "Weeee!" Fyral was out of the shower and running down the hall almost before Faize had even let him go. Wrapping a towel around himself, Faize gave chase. "Fyral!Get back here!" From his room, Arumat could be heard laughing at the morning antics. Albel looked up from his seat in the lounge, blinking when he saw a small pair of butt cheeks making their way backwards down the stairs. The pale legs that followed he recognize, and he cleared his throat as Faize finally caught the boy. "What am I going to do with you?" Faize asked. He grabbed the loosening towel around his waist and made his way back to the shower room. "Loves me." Fyral replied. Albel smiled slightly, then sighed. Watching Faize in his 'home environment' was interesting, but there was a problem. He just wasn't sure he should, or could, voice it. "Is something wrong, Mister Albel?" He looked up, seeing the huge man with the pointed ears sitting in the chair nearby. "I need to hit something." "There is a training simulator on the upper level of the ship. I can put in battle settings for you if you wish." "Might be an idea. A morning fight will help get the restlessness out." As the two approached the training simulator, Edge and Fayt stepped out, talking. "I've never seen anyone be able to do what your did." Edge said. "Morning, Baccus. Hey, Albel." "Hi." Albel said as he walked into the simulator. Fayt looked at Edge. "I know. I wasn't this strong back on Elcoor 2, or even back home." "And yet you took out three enemy modules in three swings." Edge returned. "One attack each. It's almost like you got stronger coming here, the same way your . . symbology . . ." He turned back to the simulator. "Oh, man." Faize stopped beside them, dressed this time, and his son trying to use his leg as a climber. "Something wrong?" he asked. "Yes and no." said Fayt. "Well, which is it?" Faize asked. He picked Fyral up. "Fayt's attacks got stronger. A lot stronger." Edge replied. "Even without his symbology, he took out three enemies in the simulator, on the hardest setting, in one swing each." There was suddenly cursing from the simulator, and Faize passed Fyral to Edge as he headed in. "Albel?" Albel was standing there, looking very pissed, panting slightly. There was a gash in the wall of the room. He looked over at Faize. "What is happening?" he demanded. Faize held Albel close. "I don't know." Faize replied. "Fayt got stronger, too. And my abilities went back to what they used to be." Albel dropped the Crimson Scourge and clung to Faize, crying. "I hate to admit it, Faize, but I'm frightened." Faize just stood there, holding him. "We should go back." he said. "But then, you'll be the one suffering this." Albel said. "I'll try to control it. I have to." Faize nodded. "Alright, but we have to go back, even for a little. We need to tell the others, in case more come through." `~`~`~`~O_O~`~`~`~` Fyral patted the screen in front of him as Lymle tried to watch TV. "Hmm. Sit down, kay?" Fyral looked back at her. "Lymie." he said. Lymle blinked at him. "What?" she asked. "Lymie." He wrapped his chubby arms around her. "Lymie." Faize smiled. "Lymle, can I ask you a favor?" "What, Faize?" "Can you watch over Fyral for a while. Albel and I need to go back for a moment, to let the others know what happened." Lymle stood. "But, I wanna go, too, kay?" "But why?" "I want to tell Mia and Myurie." Faize looked down at his son for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. We'll bring you and Fyral with us, then." He picked the boy up. "Coming, Baccus?" "Yes, Mister Faize." The small group headed towards the mirror and walked through. "No!" Fyral whined, squirming in Faize's hold. He clung to his 'mother' when Faize went to put him down, so the Eldarian held the child as they walked into the manor. "Your back!" cried Sophia. "Hey, where's Fayt?" "He's trying to help figure a few things out." Faize said. "Can you help get everyone together? We need to talk about something." "Ok." It still took a good three hours to get everyone together in the library, and by then, Fyral was getting sleepy. Faize was getting tired of holing him, by then, but the boy fussed when he was handed to Albel, so Faize had to take him back. "So, where are the others?" Cliff asked. "They stayed behind for now, to help try and figure out the extent of the changes." Faize replied. "I'll start at the beginning. Remember when I came? My symbology was out of control, and extremely powerful." "Yeah." said Maria. "The same thing happened to Fayt and Nel when they crossed into the other time frame, but any of us from that time had our powers return to normal." Faize continued. "So, a symbologist that goes through the mirror to a time that's not their own becomes more powerful?" Sophia asked. "There's no harm in that, is there?" "If it's healing symbology, not really." Faize replied. "But attack symbology, or the kind Fayt uses on his sword, can become dangerous." Myuria could see where this was going. "So, you're returning to our time, then?" she asked. Faize nodded. "There is another issue, as well." "That being?" asked Cliff. "It's not limited to just symbology." Lymle said. "Edgie and Fayt were having a fight in the simulator and Fayt got really strong really fast." Baccus nodded. "A similar occurrence happened with Mister Albel, and he actually damaged part of the ship because of his increased speed and strength in battle." "So, the strength is also increased?" Milly asked. "Then it would probably be best for people from each time frame to stay where they belong." "That being said, we're no going to force anyone to stay or go." Faize said. "If you wish to stay her, whether it's your own time or not, is fine. Likewise, those of us going to the other time won't pressure those who don't." "We should really return to our own time." Myuria said. "It'll be better in the long run for Mia, anyway." "Mya." said Mericle. "I'm going home, too." "I guess that means were all going back." said Faize, looking at the others. Even Crowe wanted to return, taking his family with him. He looked at Albel. "I'm coming with you." Albel said. "I won't let this strangeness control me." "Alright." Faize said. "I'll go get the other two." A.N. - I forgot to mention this when I was back on alternate Earth, but when Mericle gives each crew member a kiss as a thank you, she inadvertantly kisses Edge and Faize on the lips, hence the startled expressions. I'm at the first town/city/village on Roak, and noticed that when they first meet the bunny girl as she hops past them, Reimi already knows then that her limbs are turning to stone. She hobbles a little before walking after the rest of the crew. Later, when you get to the town, She is noticeably limping, even before it catches the attention of Edge. On a note that I think is really positive, this is the first level I've actually had to work at defeating enemies for in a while. The Cardianon Mothership and alternate Earth were hard, but only because the enemies were easy enough that it didn't take long to beat them. I'm glad I have a bit of a challenge again. I'm already at level 32-33, and I know I need to get stronger in order to be able to stand a chance against the phantoms. 


	13. Chapter 13: Not Meant to Be

Chapter 13: Not Meant To Be Faize looked over across the lounge as Albel cursed again. Things were not going well. Even the simple task of picking up a cup was difficult for his beloved, and Albel was afraid to touch any of the three children, albeit two were still in the development canisters. They had managed to move the 'mirror', which was now in a contained box in the storage room of the Calnus 2. Currently, the ship was traveling to Roak, where they would let Crowe and Elena and their son, Daniel, off. Daniel was an amazing child. He was already four months old, and had the strength to crawl across the floor with amazing speed. For that matter, Arumat and Reimi's children were often right along with him, while Fyral would sit there and watch with a slightly disinterested look. The boy was more interested in his blocks and carved wooden animals than in the other children. Mericle sat on the couch, watching the children. She was actually doing fairly well, and into the third month of her pregnancy. It was showing, too, and Reimi and Elena had actually been very good about helping her if she had any questions. "Albel, love, are you alright?" Faize asked as he walked over. He saw the problem. Albel had broken another cup in an attempt to just get a drink. "I'm not alright." Albel snapped. "Sorry. It's just that this is more frustrating than training those maggots back in the Black Brigade." "Maggot." said Fyral. "He's so much like you." Faize said with a smile. "Need some help?" "I need a stronger glass." Albel replied. "What about the metal ones?" "The brown bitch said not to use them, since I've dented them all." "It's better than breaking the rest of them." Faize left for the kitchen, returning with one of the metal cups. "If Reimi bothers you about these, tell her I'll get new ones later." Albel nodded and sighed. He looked over at Fyral, who was playing with his chubby carved dragon. The boy did look a lot like him, and was a bit of a loner like he'd been, too. Still, there were small traits of Faize in the child. The boy had those pretty orchid eyes, and he had pointed ears like the Eldarian did. There was also the odd time that, totally unaware, the boy would use symbology, a trait Albel knew he didn't have. The question was how the two that remained in the development capsules would fair. Would they be like Fyral, or would they look different? Albel had been wondering for a while, now, so he stood, looking at the chair when he heard a screeching sound. Ok, it wasn't that bad, there was only a small hand print in the metal back plate, so he was getting better at this. "Faize?" "Hmm?" "When with the other two be ready?" he asked. "Soon." Faize replied. "I was actually on my way to see how they were doing. Want to come along?" Albel nodded and followed, noticing that Edge was in the item creation room as they passed through. There were a few others in there, and it was them that came when Faize suddenly cried out in misery. The Eldarian was leaning over one of the two containers that held the other children, and he was crying in frustration. It wouldn't open, and the light inside had gone dark. Those were bad signs already, but Faize couldn't get it to open any way he tried. "Move." said Albel. He took a deep breath and grabbed the top of the canister, pulling it clean off the rest of it so Faize could get at the child inside. That was when Faize screamed, pulling the little girl from the canister, and cried. Bitter, sad, and remorseful tears. "What's going on?" Edge asked, stepping in. "Faize?" "She's gone." Faize sobbed. "She's gone." He looked down at the lifeless body. "She never got a chance." Edge looked over at Myuria as the older woman walked over and tilted Faize's face up to look at her. "She did have a chance." Myuria said. "You gave her one when you tried to have her. It's just, she went on to wait for you, instead of the other way around." Faize turned to look at the last container, even as Myuria took the body and gently wrapped it in a sheet. He was almost afraid something was wrong with that one as well. Carefully, he touched the sensor pad, and the tube refused to light up. Before anyone could say anything, Albel gripped the canister, tearing it open as well. Faize again scoped the contents up, but this time, there was a small cry. "Faize?" Albel asked. "He's alive." Faize looked at him, tears in his eyes. "He's alive. Look." He carefully showed Albel the little child that was coughing in his arms. "Albel, he's alive." Albel nodded and carefully tried to put his arm around Faize. He noticed the wince of pain, however, and pulled back. "I'm sorry." Faize nodded. "What do we call him?" Albel looked at the child. Unlike Fyral, who looked a lot like Albel, this one looked more like Faize, with long green hair tipped gold at the ends. His face was pale, but when he blinked at them for the first time, those eyes were like blood-red rubies. The child's ears were pointed, though, just like Fyral's were. "You name him." he said. "Is something wrong, Albel?" Faize asked. "Everything." Albel replied. "It's been three months since leaving my home, and in that time I've broken seventy-three cups, twenty-two doors, seven chairs, and five limbs of various crew-members on this ship. There are several other things I've damaged, including the wall of our room. And I've noticed, even if the others don't, that the other children here don't belong." Crowe nodded. "You noticed, too, huh?" "What do you mean, Crowe?" Edge asked. "My son power crawls, and he breaks almost any toy he touches that isn't made of cloth. Reimi and Arumat's do the same." He sighed. "I told Elena, and she wants to talk to Nel Zelpher about it." "About what?" Reimi asked. "I noticed my kids weren't normal, but I thought at first that I'd passed on some sort of Muah abilities. I guess it wasn't that simple, huh?" She turned to look at Arumat. "We were going to ask that she and Fayt take Daniel." Crowe said, fiddling with his fingers. "Elena cried at first, but we can see no other way. He was born on Elcoor 2, in the year 772, and that's where he belongs." Reimi looked up at Arumat. "What do you want to do?" she asked. There was a crash from the lounge, and Arumat sighed. "We should probably make similar arrangements, Reimi." he said. He kissed her forehead. "We can always make more, love." Edge rolled his eyes. "Just keep it down this time when you do." he said. Faize looked at Albel. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "I'm going back." Albel said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to control this, and before I tear this ship to shreds trying, I'm going to go back where I belong." "Then I'll go . . ." "No." said Albel. "You belong here, Faize." "But . . ." "I'm not making you stay because I want to." Albel said. "I'm making you stay because you need to." "But, Albel . . ." Tears began to fall. "Faize, if there was any other way, I'd stay, or take you, but I can't. The people of Elcoor fear and hate you, and I can't place that burden on you. Before we left, I received a message. It said to be rid of you, or they would kill you." Faize looked at Albel, then over at the mirror that was stored nearby. "Can it wait until we reach Roak?" he asked. Albel nodded. "Your captain said we'll be there tomorrow." Faize nodded. "It's all the time I need." he said. "Can you come with me for a moment?" Albel nodded and followed him to their room. "What is it, Faize?" "Take one." Faize said, tears in his eyes again. "What?" "Our children. Somehow, they can exist on either side without a problem. I'm asking you to take either Fyral or Seoul." (Pronounced Soul) Albel looked at the child that lay in Faize's arms still, then over at Fyral, who was sleeping on the bed. "Just one question. Why Seoul?" "It's an older Eldarian name, meaning 'together with love'. I thought it would suit." Albel looked again at the green-haired child. "Seoul." he said. "You keep Fyral." Faize nodded and put the child down in the bed next to Fyral. "Alright. I'll make sure a few things are packed for him before you leave." `~`~`~`~O_O~`~`~`~` Albel looked at the mirror, then down at the children around him. Through that mirror was his home, and the place these children had been born. He'd promised Crowe, Arumat, and Reimi that even if Fayt and Nel said no, he'd keep them together and safe. And that meant the Nox house was going to get very full. Looking at Faize, he nodded. Faize walked over and placed Seoul in Albel's arms. "Take care." he said, giving Albel a kiss. The Glyphian nodded and herded the children through, looking back one last time at his lover before he was gone. Faize dropped to his knees, grabbing Fyral to keep the child from following. "Stay here, Fyral." he said. "Daddy!" the boy cried. "Just stay." Fasize sobbed, holding the boy close. "I can't loose you, too." Fyral stopped his struggles and looked up at Faize. "Ok." he said softly, putting his little arms around his remaining parent. Edge and Arumat placed the mirror back in it's holding container, sealing it. Reimi whimpered, and Arumat went to hold her. Their own children were gone, and yet, they still had some hope. Reimi had discovered just that morning that she was pregnant again. Crowe and Elena had that same hope. Faize stood, taking Fyral with him. The last shred of his beloved Albel, and he was going to protect him as much as he could. "Faize?" Edge asked. "How far to Limerus?" Faize asked. "A weeks travel." Reimi replied. "Why?" "I don't belong in the world of technology anymore." Faize replied. "I'm taking Fyral and going to stay there." "Alright." Edge replied. "If that's what you want." A.N. - This is the last Author's Note regarding my game, and to be honest, I'm actually feeling good about playing it. While I'm still not that good at the combat, I'm actually doing better at leveling up than I thought I'd be. At this point, I'm at Level 35, and Reimi has the stone sickness. My goal before leaving Roak is to be Level 40 or higher, and I'll be putting brief updates on my actual author's page after this. Thank you to everyone who bothers to read these things at the end. As a character note, when I first heard Serah calling for help, I noticed something. She doesn't sound the least bit concerned that she's been captured. It's almost like this is a regular occurrence for her. And when Faize is talking about matter transference to the others, trying to explain it, and the girl says that she's never seen anyone so excited, he's blushing! You can actually see a bit of pink on his cheeks! It happens again when she gives him the cloak and tells him it's "not at all flattering". He blushes and laughs with her. You can see he's made some kind of connection with her. :) 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue Fyral looked back at his father. Faize had stayed away from most of the other Eldarians, only really talking to either them or the Limurians when they had to trade for food. As a hunter, Faize was superior than any of the others, and as a father, he'd always tried to be there for Fyral. He knew four different languages because of this. The native Limurian and Eldarian he understood, since those were spoken the most on the planet. Then there was that odd language that was used by the people who came to visit on the ship twice a year, and Fyral didn't mind that one. But it was the fourth language, the one only his father spoke. They used that one in the home the most, and Faize often spoke of Fyral's other father in that language. But, where was this other parent? Faize had never answered that question, only said that he'd left, and that it had been hard. Fyral hated not knowing. He was curious, and had searched all of Limerus to try and find his other father. There was no one who fit Faize's description of him, or looked like the other man in the only photo Faize had of him. And there was the question of the other child in that picture as well. Faize had called him 'Seoul', and told Fyral that it was his brother, whom Albel had taken with him when they had been forced apart, fourteen years ago. But now, Fyral was certain he knew. Albel wasn't on Limerus, but through the mirror that stood in the attic, covered over by a sheet. He'd gone up there several times to watch the events through the mirror, and he was sure his other father lived wherever that mirror showed. So now, with his weapon and a few items in a sack, Fyral was ready to set out and find his other father. Carefully, he touched the glass of the mirror, shocked when his hand seemed to pass through it. This could be it, the way to his missing family. Fyral pushed any doubts out of his mind and walked through, knowing that Faize knew as he heard the shouts behind him. But he needed to know. He had to see what was on the other side. Before Fyral could say anything, there was a sword at his throat. Standing before him was a youth with green and golden hair tied in two hair-wraps, dressed in a deep purple uniform. Red eyes stared into his orchid, and Fyral swallowed. "Who are you?" the other asked, using that strange language only Faize had ever used. "My name is Fyral Beleth." he replied. "You?" The other slowly drew his sword back. "Seoul Nox." 


End file.
